Heat exchanger tube cleaning bodies consisting of balls of sponge rubber which may or may not have abrasive surface treatment, are known in the prior art. These balls are inserted into the liquid which circulates through the exchanger tubes, for instance, in the condenser or first stage cooler of an air conditioning system, for rubbing against and thereby cleaning the tube inner walls of the tubes. However, these devices, being of relative soft material, soon wear to an ovoid shape such as to reduce their cleaning effect and must be replaced after a relatively short period of use. Also, these devices do not uniformly clean the tubes of a horizontally arranged tube bundle, for instance, in a system utilizing water for cooling or heating, since they, after absorbing the carrier liquid, are not of a density equivalent to that of the circulating liquid so that they tend to float or sink in the headers connecting the tubes of a tube bank. Accordingly, there is inadequate cleaning of the tubes at the bottom or top of the bundle. Finally, such prior art devices do not incorporate any self-orienting feature, which would be unimportant when the devices are new and spherical, and provide no means for enhancing the scrubbing engagement of the device with the tube wall, after the device becomes worn.